Heth
This character belongs to Fire Scyther. |age = 33 |birth = May 6th |gender = Male |species = Human |weapon = N/A |height = 5'03" |element = Strength |affiliation = |align = Hero |status = Alive |sexuality = Homosexual}}Heth is a famous wrestler, being among the more well-known fighting champions of the world. His objective is to fight for his home land by participating in tournaments to represent them, straining his body in every which direction to adapt to the various tasks he's pitted with in vain efforts to win. With his streak of victories, he's loved and adored by various audiences across the galaxies. Outside of his career, he lives a poor life and heavily struggles with a forced wife that he despises (and vice versa) and the thirteen children he's been working hard to take care of. Personality In battle, Heth can look rather fierce and overwhelmingly strong and defiant, never backing off and always going full on the offensive unless failing tactics tell him to do otherwise. He carries a ridiculous amount of determination, never wanting to ever actually go down for the count, always trying to keep himself up and running regardless of the strength of his opponent. When performing for a crowd, he always boasts a ridiculous amount of seriousness and never actually gives in to laughter or a grin unless his position calls for it. He can be very resistant to distractions and focused on his task, with his most wanted desire being to win for his family and for the Lifts themselves. Outside of his commercial career, Heth is tangled in an unstable layer of emotions, always feeling like his family's on the line and that the day of where he does indeed fail to win a decent amount of money is approaching. He acts nice enough, but seems to behave rather hastily a lot of the time and tends to squirm his way out of issues as soon as possible. He only tends to appear calm by night, but is often exercising and very busy, pushing his body to the limit in order to suit himself for whichever activities meet him next. Heth prefers to have a lot of privacy and often has the door shut on life and other people, training himself for the same stuff he has to participate in daily. Abilities As a result of harsh training in about every field, Heth has some unrivaled potency in the tournaments he participates in. Typically, he excels in areas focused on brawn rather than brain, with his body receiving far more physical boundary stretches than mental ones. Boxing is the strongest activity for him; he has never lost a single match and had only been knocked down just a few times. His jabs can burst through steal and his strength can allow him to pin even super heavy robots to the ground. With his super in-depth training, Heth also became immune to all sorts of diseases, having exposed himself to all the common and semi-common ones he's aware of just slightly so his body could learn how to combat those dangerous conditions. He's also very fast, with his wings giving him superb agility. Gallery Hethexo.png|Old design by . Trivia *Heth was named after the Heath candy brand for some reason Athena cannot remember. Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters